Oz vs Zo
by thebanunu
Summary: Many alternate universes exist, but there is one particular world that people do not like to discuss: The Fat Alternate Universe. In this universe, most of the characters become fat or twisted. In the fat alternate universe of Pandora Hearts, Zo Bezarius may hold the key to saving this world from corruption. Warning: Contains fat people


People say that alternate universes exist. That there is not much known outside of the familiar Earth, but there are endless possibilities in the universe. They say that there can be parallel worlds of anything imaginable. These worlds are branched off from the main universe and it's where a different series of events have occurred. For example, a character may have died or survived in the alternate universe changing the outcome of events in the timeline.

Out of all these universes, there was one alternate universe that was not discussed often. The G.O.O.'s universe. The G.O.O. was a manifestation of gluttony. It was more than just that; it was a god. The God of Obesity was what people called him or G.O.O. for short. Every universe he visited would warp and transform into something that would please only him. Even the fictional universes were not safe and they were all left in a mess. The G.O.O. would control it, but the characters would never know because he was forgotten and they would not remember what they once were before the G.O.O. came. Most of the characters would become fat or have their personality changed into something else. The world of Pandora Hearts was just one of the many victims, but in that world something had altered its future.

In this world of Pandora Hearts many things were affected by the G.O.O., but one particular day there changed the future of this world. It was another typical day in this universe. The orange sun was out among the pink sky above the capital of Reesesville. The colorful food-like buildings lined the streets, the pink river canal carried boaters across, and fat people bustled about in the town. There was one fat person who stood out from the rest. Morbidly obese, Zo Bezarius tottered his way while chasing someone. His appearance is what someone would consider "trying hard to be gangster." He had spiked up blond hair with one of his eyebrows being a thick yellow one. His left eye was googly with a green iris while his right eye resembled Oz's from the main universe. Zo had large flared nostrils with flabby cheeks and many sets of chins due to all the fat. He wore a golden dollar chain and a light green jock vest with his name printed on the front and a zero on the back. Underneath the vest was a long sleeve white shirt with a zipper that was too short for him exposing his unsightly stomach. He wore a black belt matching his large baggy pants. Despite his attempts to look cool, Zo wore simple brown shoes with laces that exposed parts of his cankles.

"Ecila!" Zo called while running. He was struggling to catch his breath because he did not exercise often and it was difficult to carry his weight around. A girl wearing a dark red Victorian era dress walked casually ahead of him.

"Ecila!" Zo shouted again. The girl took out her embroidered black fan and waved it then let out a sigh. She slowly turned to face Zo. Almost everything was perfect about Ecila. To Zo's eyes, she was the girl of his dreams. She had flawless skin and only wore the best Victorian era dresses. The story took place during that time period and Ecila wanted to be in style. Her hair was also put neatly into a perfect high bun which seemed like it took hours to do. She also wore a little tiara in her hair. Ecila was the ideal image for society.

Ecila would have looked flawless if it weren't for one thing that ruined it all. What people would normally expect is a pretty face when meeting Ecila, but instead it was the opposite. A face older than she was glared back at Zo. Her small beady purple eyes had a piercing effect with her long unnatural eyelashes. Her pointed nose and long and sharp chin was also unsettling. She also wore too much makeup with her deep red lipstick and the noticeable red blush applied. "What is it Fat Zo?" she said with annoyance on her face.

Zo ignored her insult to him. He gazed deeply into Ecila's unhappy purple eyes with his green ones. He smiled his best smile and summoned up his courage.

"Ecila…" Zo began as his pudgy face flushed red, "W-will you go out with me?"

Ecila first gazed at him with contempt and there was brief silence, but then she exploded, "For the umpteenth time Fat Zo! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!" Ecila was everything of rage as she let out all of her anger at him.

Zo trembled as he was caught in her wrath. His hopes of going out with her were completely shattered even though he had tried many times before hoping to succeed. This was the worst reaction he had seen from her. He felt so hurt that his eyes started brimming with tears and he began to silently cry.

He stood there staring at the ground sobbing when a gruff voice interrupted the drama. "Zo! Ecila! I've got important news!"

Zo turned to see the obese face of Treblig or a.k.a. "Lig." Lig was out of breath by the time he reached the two. The reasons were that he was obviously fat and that he constantly smoked cigarettes, at least three at a time.

Zo and Ecila waited for Lig to catch his breath. Finally after five minutes, Lig took a deep raspy breath and began his announcement, "There's a meeting at Pandora which starts today at 9:15. It's 9:05 right now. We should go now!"

Zo and Ecila ignored his request. Zo was too busy crying while Ecila was still fuming. They didn't want to go even though the building wasn't too far from where they were.

"Are you bein' a crybaby again Zo?" Lig pointed out. Zo still had tears streaming down his face and he immediately wiped them off with his snotty sleeve.

"You have to go too make up clown," Lig added while glaring at Ecila.

Ecila angrily retorted, "I AM NOT GOING TRASH CAN!"

Ecila was right about Lig's appearance. He had messy dark brown hair that was attached to his head like seaweeds and it was also very greasy and oily. He wore a small hat that was somehow stuck on his head. His face was always pink and sweaty from all of the smoking. Lig had yellow eyes that seemed to hide something sinister. He had a large lumpy nose that jutted out and his teeth were stained yellow from the years of smoking. He also had several sets of chins just like Zo's. Lig wore an open long black coat and black pants that also resembled Zo's. He also had a ripped kerchief wrapped around his thick neck. The ragged cloak that he wore over his coat added to the assumption that he was an impoverished person.

Lig narrowed his yellow eyes and he replied threateningly to Zo and Ecila. "If you guys aren't going. I'll just tell Xer ya didn't show up." He then chuckled after his comment and his throaty laughs echoed around the area.

Zo and Ecila froze when they heard the said name. If Xer found out that they didn't go, they would get into big trouble. They would be facing the wrath of Xer which was the worst thing imaginable!

"We'll go Lig! We'll go!" Zo and Ecila pleaded at the same time. Being concerned about their own matters was the least of their worries. Xer was going to give them more nightmares that will haunt them for the rest of their lives if they didn't go.

Lig's face morphed into a sleazy sly smile at their response, "Good," he said in amusement.

Zo, Ecila, and Lig began the walk leading to Pandora Headquarters. They passed through many different food inspired buildings. They were mostly shaped like bakery goods such as pastries and donuts even though most of them didn't sell them. Zo heard his protruding stomach growl as he realized that he hadn't eaten in an hour. The buildings did not help quell his hunger and he really wanted to consume something. As the group was walking a voice entered Zo's head. "Zo!" it called.

Zo knew who the voice belonged to. It was Fat Jack who was a soul from the past that lived inside him. Whenever he was hungry, Fat Jack seemed to show up and start trying to influence Zo.

"What is it Fat Jack? Is it about Stacie?" Zo questioned mentally.

"No, but come into this inner dimension quick! I've got something to tell you!" Fat Jack said with urgency in his voice.

Zo knew that the time flowed differently in this dimension, so he would only be gone for a second since time passed more quickly in this world. Zo focused to orient himself and plunged himself into his inner world.


End file.
